


A Rich Red Thread

by CourierNinetyTwo



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bondage, Consensual Enthrallment, F/F, Possessive Behavior, Strap-Ons, Vampire!Sae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourierNinetyTwo/pseuds/CourierNinetyTwo
Summary: Sae takes Sadayo to a club for the supernatural, and things get heated.
Relationships: Kawakami Sadayo/Niijima Sae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	A Rich Red Thread

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same universe as Tsumi and Kegare.

The Midnight Hour was one of the most exclusive—and elusive—clubs in Tokyo.

It wasn't enough to know the address, although rumored locations popped up in less savory corners of the internet once in a blue moon. The only membership requirement ever confirmed was that clientele needed to have certain "desires", although exactly what those entailed sparked constant speculation.

Sadayo knew of the place from clients in the past—although none of them had ever actually been to the club—so she never expected to be stepping inside on Sae's arm. The bouncer hadn't even looked twice; one glance at the vampire's eyes apparently told him everything he needed to know.

The pieces fell together as they slipped through a dark velvet curtain together, the sinfully soft fabric brushing across every inch of Sadayo's skin that her dress left bare. Crimson light spilled from a dozen angles, casting the club and its patrons in vibrant color as music poured out of hidden speakers, offering a low and heavy beat that pounded in time with her heart.

Once the effect settled, there was no mistaking the auras of power that radiated from every corner of the club, rubbing up against each other like lionesses circling prey. It was that exactly, Sadayo realized, trying to stop herself from staring slack-jawed.

"This is a club for the supernatural." No wonder it was impossible to find, much less get an invitation. "Am I allowed to be here?"

"You're not only allowed, but encouraged," Sae replied, tone even despite the insistent noise of the music. She never had to raise her voice to be heard; it cut through the sound around her like a blade. Sadayo wasn't sure if that was a vampiric trait, or simple force of will. "There's about five humans for every one of us. Couples are an exception."

It didn't take a grad school education to solve that particular equation. "So this isn't just a club. It's a..."

She bit her lip, not wanting to seem presumptive, but Sae let out a soft hum of encouragement. "You can say it."

"A feeding ground," Sadayo finished.

"For any number of appetites." A subtle tug on Sadayo's arm got her walking again, sidestepping the dance floor for a number of private booths against the far wall. "Not everyone needs blood. For some it's heat, or sex, or an emotional high."

Sadayo sunk into the cushioned seating and shivered as cool leather pressed against the back of her thighs. "You know how to make a girl feel special. This place is legendary."

Sae raised a brow. "Is it?" 

Trust that her immortal lover wouldn't have the first clue how out of the ordinary a club like this was. Sadayo knew how much Sae had seen, had lived through, and her barometer for normal had been left behind with the Tokugawa shogunate. 

"To someone like me? Yeah." Sadayo smiled, shifting a little closer to Sae, letting their knees touch. "And I know you like to spoil me."

Desire flared in red eyes, there and gone again. That was fine; Sadayo was used to stoking Sae's fire over time, coaxing her cool demeanor into a raging blaze of need, one that would consume everything in its path.

Lucky for her, she tended to be the 'everything'.

"I do," Sae murmured, then gestured out towards the bar. "What do you want to drink? You can have anything you like."

A smile pulled at Sadayo's mouth. "Anything as in you'll pay for whatever I want, or anything as in I could order a bottle of Karuizawa and they'd run out and fetch it for me?"

"Both."

Well, now she was tempted to do that and see what would happen, but dropping five million yen on Sae's tab over a whim seemed a little greedy. That was despite the fact that Sae's diversified wealth started at  _ unbelievable _ and swung towards  _ immeasurable _ , depending on whether or not she had made any new investments during the year. Sadayo feared wanting too much, taking too much, fully aware of the irony that Sae worried about the exact same thing.

"I retract that," Sae mused, "they probably already have the bottle here. And I see that look on your face."

Sadayo blushed; Sae would sense the flow of blood, even if the lighting cast their faces in red. "You've already given me everything I could ask for. You freed me from...the worst that could happen."

"I'm your lover, not your master. You're allowed to want more than an escape from the worst." The vampire tilted her head, threads of silver hair spilling across Sadayo's shoulder as she leaned close, their lips a mere inch apart. "So  _ let _ me spoil you, Sadayo."

Even if Sae hadn't been the most hauntingly beautiful person she'd ever met, even if the other woman's voice wasn't like mad honey dripping over her skin, Sadayo would have melted under that ardent plea. As it was, Sae possessed all of that and more, so she was hard-pressed not to climb right into the vampire's lap and kiss her.

"Yes, ma'am," Sadayo answered, light and cheeky.

"You are impossible," Sae rumbled, a slender hand dropping under the table to give Sadayo's knee a firm squeeze. "But please. I brought you here to have a good time."

Regardless of her complex when it came to money, Sadayo knew that was true, and didn't want to deny either of them a fun night. "Alright, I'll take a shot of the Karuizawa. Not the whole bottle, though. I didn't come here to get drunk."

She wouldn't have worn a dress she planned on Sae tearing off if that was the case, after all.

A server materialized from the shadows—Sadayo couldn't tell if that was literal or otherwise—to take their order. He didn't even blink at the request for whisky, complimenting her taste before Sae ordered a cup of Ryusen sake. The intoxication wouldn't have any effect, but familiar sensations were one of a vampire's few comforts.

Curiosity got the best of Sadayo as she waited for their drinks to arrive. There were other vampires out on the club floor, that she could tell, but she wasn't anywhere as familiar with the other supernatural denizens of Tokyo. "Anyone out there you know?"

"I caught the scent of—" Sae paused, eyes narrowing. "She's here."

Sadayo opened her mouth to ask 'who' when a woman appeared with waist-length burgundy hair flowing like a dark tide. She was clad in leather from head to toe—very, very tight leather—and a luxurious fur coat that poured in soft, uninterrupted white all the way down to her ankles. Even in the off-angle light, Sadayo could make out her stilettos, sharp as the blade they were named for.

"Sae, darling," the woman began, setting two drinks down on the table. One was Sadayo's shot, the other was the sake. In her other hand, the stranger held a glass that sang with cherry brandy and bitter vermouth. "Were you not going to say hello?"

"Mitsuru." Sae's tone was dry, distant. "What are you doing here?"

"The same as every other predator in the room," Mitsuru replied, and her eyes fell on Sadayo's. They were the same telling red as Sae's, but when the woman smiled, there was no hint of fangs. Not human, but not a vampire either. "Although I see you already made your catch for the night."

The intensity of Mitsuru's gaze called another blush to Sadayo's cheeks. At her old job, she was used to clients looking at her like fresh meat, but there was something about the other woman that said she'd delve jaw-deep and then bite even harder. 

Sadayo shivered.

"She's my lover, not a blood doll," Sae said sharply, "and off limits."

"Oh, now that's even more interesting." Mitsuru took a long, slow sip from her glass. "Why don't you introduce us?"

With their bodies pressed close, Sadayo felt tension ripple through Sae's frame, tight and defensive. Letting the two of them exchange jabs was just going to make things escalate, and Sadayo didn't want her date night ending in a brawl. "I'm Sadayo. And I am off-limits, but you can sit and talk with us if you want."

"A pretty face and confidence?" Mitsuru draped herself across the opposite end of the booth with a smile. "No wonder Sae keeps you. That's a delicious combination."

"How do you two know each other?" Sadayo asked. Sae wasn't exactly forthcoming when it came to strangers, but clearly she and Mitsuru had some sort of history.

Mitsuru grinned, showing far more teeth than she needed to, but before she could answer, Sae herself interrupted. "We were lovers as well. In the very past tense."

"You ruined my dramatic retelling." With a sigh, Mitsuru flipped her hair back over one shoulder. "Was it really all bad, Sae?"

She shrugged, noncommittal. "I've changed a lot since then, and you haven't."

"Well, that's entirely unfair." Mitsuru huffed. "I change every full moon, thank you very much."

Sadayo nearly choked on her whisky as she put two and two together. "You're a werewolf?"

Another toothy smile confirmed that; for a blink, Mitsuru was all fangs, sharp and hungry. "Born and bred. The Kirijo line prides itself on pedigree."

Kirijo? That name made the news every other week, investing in cutting edge technology that espoused taking humankind to their full potential. Now she understood why. "Wow. That's..."

Sadayo wasn't even sure what to say. The titans of industry and law, finance and politics, were probably all inside this club, entertaining themselves with mortals while they ruled the country—or the world—from the shadows. 

She decided to go with the obvious. "What are you drinking tonight?"

"A rose cocktail." Mitsuru took another deliberate sip from her glass. "I was missing 1920s Paris."

"You weren't in Paris during the 20s," Sae groused.

"That era has a timeless aura that I deeply respect," Mitsuru countered, lips pursing. "Don't lecture me about the classics. I see what's in your cup."

"So werewolves can get drunk?" Sadayo interrupted, not wanting them to get caught in another loop of irritated comments. Even among the immortal, it seemed that relationships between exes were exactly the same. 

"Not without an extra factor." With a playful tilt of her glass, Mitsuru let the liquor drip to the rim before she stopped it from spilling. "This is filtered with silver."

"Silver?" She didn't know much about werewolves, but some legends were universal. "Doesn't that hurt you?"

"It's poison, of course." Mitsuru laughed. "But what do you think you're drinking, darling? There's little difference."

Maybe that was true, but it happened to be the best poison of Sadayo's life. The whisky warmed her from head to toe, an aftertaste of brown sugar lingering on the back of her tongue. "Fair enough."

"What are you out here sniffing around for?" Sae asked, fingers tightening against Sadayo's knee, even as her eyes stayed on Mitsuru. "Your kind doesn't need humans. Not unless you're recruiting."

"I could pay to have some pretty thing delivered to my door if I wanted a night of fun, but without the chase, what's the point?" A particular glint entered Mitsuru's eyes. "I miss being on the hunt with you, Sae. Our nights never ended without blood on my teeth."

Sadayo expected to be jealous. It would have been a normal reaction, considering that Mitsuru clearly knew Sae inside and out, but all she could picture for a moment was the two women at their most primal, caught between dueling hungers. She privately blamed the whisky, then reveled in the image a little while longer.

"Those nights are over for me," Sae demurred. "I have more restraint."

"And is she the chain?" Mitsuru asked, flicking a crimson nail towards Sadayo. "I bet she looks pretty with her thighs wrapped around your head."

A flustered wheeze left Sadayo's throat before she could stop herself, and any answer she might have had to that was sent running by Sae's low growl. The sound went right between her thighs, paired with a bolt of heat that tightened Sadayo's throat, the reaction cascading down the rest of her body.

Mitsuru's smirk was sharp with delight. "It feels good, doesn't it? When Sae licks you until you scream, then sinks her fangs into that pretty artery just below? You think you're going to die, but more than that, you  _ want _ to."

This wasn't fair. The words spun like a mantra through Sadayo's head as every other civilized thought was consumed by the image. Sae had done that exact thing to her before, arms hooked like steel around her hips, lapping at blood and arousal until there was no telling them apart. 

And clearly she had done the same thing to Mitsuru, who would have looked glorious with her hair spilled outward in rich red waves, skin like marble, fangs like a wolf before it swallowed the sun. 

"Mitsuru," Sae's warning was guttural, syllables ground together hard as they could be while keeping their shape.

"She likes it, Sae," the other woman replied, drawing a nail around the edge of her glass, slow and sure. "Don't you?"

It was hard enough to speak when Sae's eyes were on her—hungry, seeking any sign of weakness, even if she'd never take advantage without asking—but caught between her lover and Mitsuru's mirrored gaze, the only coherent reply Sadayo could put together was a tight nod.

"Good girl." Mitsuru let out a soft laugh, and leaned back a centimeter. Somewhere in that shift, the demanding aura around her fell away, as if it had never been there at all. "But you're not  _ my _ girl, so I had better find one before it gets too late."

Sae's stone-faced silence was answer enough, but Mitsuru ignored it with noble flair, throwing a teasing wave before disappearing into the crowd. Sadayo opened her mouth to explain or apologize or just ask  _ what the hell that was about _ , only for the first word to escape as a gasp. She was bodily tugged into Sae's lap, legs briefly akimbo while searching for a new center of balance, and instinct pushed her hips back.

A thick, familiar bulge was trapped under Sae's tailored gray trousers, now wedged right against her ass. Familiar—but unexpected. Sae hadn't mentioned anything about wearing the strap-on tonight, although Sadayo couldn't complain about the surprise. She already ached, the kind of hot, demanding need that said Sae could part her open with a single finger and she'd drip to the floor.

"Stay still." The order was a whisper, but it drowned out everything else. "You're  _ mine _ ."

Despite owning about everything a rich and powerful woman could accumulate over centuries, Sae was rarely verbally possessive, and never physically so. They had been together for several months before Sae even asked if she was seeing anyone else, and came off surprised at Sadayo's vehement refusal. Apparently it was common in supernatural circles—a lot of humans enjoyed the thrill of dating the immortal, but few wanted to settle when push came to shove.

That was fine—healthy, even—but Sadayo had figured out around fourteen years old that there were things she wanted and most certainly shouldn't have. Desires best left to fantasy, the kinds of dreams where one bad meet-up on a dating site could result in a missing persons report if made reality. The six months of therapy she'd gotten from the psych department while studying for her bachelor's called it a coping mechanism for a not-exactly-ideal childhood, which was probably true.

But if she was already dating a vampire that could most certainly kill her, what was the harm in thinking Sae's jealousy was scorching fucking hot?

"I'm all yours," Sadayo whispered back; this close, there was no way Sae wouldn't hear her. "What's gotten you so worked up, honey?"

She kept the question soft, breathy and oblivious, but the way Sae's arm snaked tight around her stomach made Sadayo want to grind against that bulge until the vampire snapped and fucked her right over the table. There was so much strength in the five slender fingers framing her ribs, enough to take and claim and brand her for life.

"You," Sae breathed the word, ragged against Sadayo's ear, "the way she was looking at you. Talking about you."

The very tip of Sae's fangs brushed the side of her throat, and it was all Sadayo could do not to break down and beg. One razor-thin thread of restraint was the only thing holding her together, woven with the promise that she could get Sae to go even further if this was drawn out just a bit longer.

So she splashed gasoline on the fire threatening to consume them both.

"She wanted me," Sadayo murmured; it wasn't a lie, Mitsuru hadn't been subtle, "or maybe she wanted the two of you to have me at once."

Sae's other hand slipped from Sadayo's knee up the seam of her stockings, then plunged under the hem of her dress. Fabric bunched up around her hips as Sae cupped her through her panties, slick heat soaking silk. Sadayo knew she was drenched, but it was another thing entirely for her swollen clit to be surrounded by sudden, inescapable pressure. The sound that escaped her lips was closer to a whine than a cry, catching high in her throat.

"She can't have you," Sae hissed, "no one else can have you."

In the back of her mind, Sadayo stashed a reminder to thank Mitsuru later, at some time and place when Sae was miles away. "If you don't want anyone else to have me, baby, why don't you take me home?"

She emphasized the words with a subtle tilt of her hips, just enough to push back at the base of the shaft. Sae hissed again, but it was for a very different reason. Sadayo swallowed a grin; what was this, if it wasn't power?

"Unless you want to have me right here," she dared, "although everyone might turn and watch—"

"Not another word," Sae growled, tugging Sadayo's dress back down in one rough gesture. "Get up. We're leaving."

It was an order easier to follow in theory than practice. Sadayo's knees wobbled as she tried to find a balance between her heels and the quiver of desire running up her thighs, but Sae slipped an arm like iron around her shoulder, offering enough vampiric strength to keep her upright. A few stray drunks and dancers stumbled away as they headed towards the door, although whether that was Sae's power manipulating them or sheer intimidation factor, Sadayo couldn't say.

The night air hit her skin like an icy slap; Sadayo shuddered. Except while feeding, Sae tended to be a degree below room temperature, so she settled for turning her face against the thick collar of her lover's jacket while being dragged to the car.

Sae owned a sleek black sports car with a cushy passenger seat Sadayo loved to lounge in, but on nights like this, they had a driver. He opened the door on approach, then disappeared to the front seat without so much as a word, unobtrusive as his black coat and cap. Even without a second glance, Sadayo couldn't prevent a blush; how she must look, legs weak as a fawn's, taking to Sae's rough direction like clay eager for the shaping.

She was urged in first, knees meeting pre-heated leather, and crawled as far back as she could so Sae could get in and close the door. It slammed shut with one solid thud, and Sae leaned forward to press the intercom; thankfully, the privacy screen was already up.

"Drive until I tell you to stop," Sae said, slightly hoarse, as if her voice hadn't recovered from falling to such a feral register, "and no interruptions."

The driver's reply was turning the key, prompting a brief hum from the engine before it fell into cultivated silence. Sadayo could hear her heartbeat twice; once thudding in her chest, then its echo between her ears, blood racing and unsure where to settle. She'd expected Sae to pin her down before cogent thought became an option again.

Instead, her lover had both vivid eyes closed, and wasn't even pretending to breathe. Tension strained along Sae's knuckles, gripping her own knees with a force that could have crushed steel.

"Sae?" Sadayo whispered, desire displaced by concern.

"I'm sorry." Sae inhaled sharply, a practiced pause to gather her thoughts. "I just hauled you out here like a dog stealing a meal. I have no right to be jealous, I  _ knew _ Mitsuru was goading me, and I still—"

"Wait, wait a second," Sadayo interrupted, a faint smile rising to her lips. "Sae, it's fine."

"It's not fine," the other woman protested, "I brought you out here for a date. To have fun. You were so excited when you realized where we were, that you could have anything you wanted."

She slipped her fingers over Sae's and squeezed, shifting in the seat until her right thigh was flush with tight, tailored fabric. "You know that 'anything' includes you, right? That I want you, and I definitely planned for this evening to end up with us in bed together."

Sae's fingers relaxed a degree, which was a start. "Even though I just made a fool of myself?"

"Is that what you call it?" Sadayo hummed in amusement. "Because it was one of the hottest fucking things I've ever seen."

Red eyes snapped open, flickered towards her with barely disguised hunger. The need, the heat, still remained; Sae was just keeping it locked away for fear that she'd overstepped. 

That was all Sadayo needed to know.

Mindful of the moving car, she swung her knee up and then between Sae's, using the momentum to straddle the vampire's lap—facing her this time. She leaned close enough for their lips to brush, and whispered, "not to mention what you were hiding from me. If I'd known you were hard and ready, we never would have even made it inside."

"I wouldn't presume—" Sae began.

"I  _ want _ you to presume." Sadayo countered, fitting her free hand between their bodies and groping the bulge there, "I know you don't own me, Sae, but you can still pretend like it."

She expected another protest—there were reasons for Sae's propensity towards guilt, to keeping things orderly—but instead a sound arose from deep in her throat. It was a low rasp of need that needed no translation.

"I'm not angry." Sadayo emphasized the words with a tilt of her head, offering gentle contact from brow to brow. "But I am so wet that you'll have to pay to dry-clean these seats if you make me sit down again."

" _ Fuck _ ." It was rare for Sae to curse, and all the sweeter for the reason. "Sadayo, you are encouraging...a very bad habit."

"Maybe." Her grin was cheeky, unabashed. "But I'm already in the right place if you want to punish me for it."

The tension in Sae's body uncoiled like a whip, and the lash was a deep kiss that claimed Sadayo's mouth until she was gasping against Sae's lips. With every ragged gulp of air, she felt the razor-sharp edge of the other woman's fangs, just shy of drawing blood.

"You're sure?" Sae asked, and it simply wasn't fair how put together she sounded when Sadayo knew they both wanted to rut like animals.

Pride had never been her strong suit. " _ Please _ ."

Sae's hands slipped down to Sadayo's ass and kneaded the firm muscle there, seeking lower until she found the hem of her dress and tugged. The fabric split along the seam at her thighs, and Sadayo moaned at the sudden show of force. Sure, it had been a favorite, but Sae could—and would—buy her ten more without blinking.

"I was surprised to feel you wearing underwear," Sae muttered against Sadayo's mouth, nails catching on silk, "back in the club. I thought for sure I'd find you bare."

It had certainly crossed her mind. "The practical part of me said you might actually want to dance, and I didn't want to flash everyone in our radius."

"Good." A twitch of Sae's fingers, and her panties shredded like a knife had torn through them. "This isn't for them to see."

Sadayo answered with a moan as the scrap of drenched fabric separating her from Sae's perfect hands was tossed aside. She spread her legs wider, encouraging her lover to explore, but the leisurely caress up and down the inside of her thighs wasn't anywhere near enough. 

Between dating and clients, Sadayo knew desire could be framed in all kinds of ways, but for most people, it was like a switch. Some could be flipped fast, happy to get right to it and not stop until exhaustion set in, but in a lot of cases, it took a nice slow pull before primal need kicked everything into high gear. Foreplay, teasing, maybe a bit of kink or praise.

Sae was more like a puzzle box. Working only one side at a time never made much progress, because everything would have to be reset when it—well, she—turned over. Immortality could have been part of the reason; sex in of itself could only be so interesting after centuries of indulging, but Sadayo read a bit more complexity into the matter. Sae had to be  _ engaged _ in what was happening, but most of the time she didn't care to be touched at all.

Thankfully, modern ingenuity made reconciling that contradiction a bit easier.

"I'm so ready for you," Sadayo whispered, pressing a kiss to Sae's lapel as she shifted her weight back, preparing to slip off the seat, "but you need more to be ready for me, yeah?"

She caught a split-second glimpse of doubt on Sae's face, mouth forming a protest, but Sadayo interrupted with a smile, dropping in one smooth motion onto her knees. 

"You don't have to worry about it." Her fingers drew a slow path down Sae's jacket, teasing the buttons open until she reached the belt beneath. "Don't you know how much I love getting you there?"

The buckle opened with a light click, but the zipper was more work, silver teeth strained by the prize underneath. Sadayo lured it open with care, not wanting anything to catch, and eased the shaft out from where it had been cradled tight against Sae's thigh. Every inch of silicone was a shade lighter than her lover's eyes, and the curve fit perfectly in the palm of Sadayo's hand.

There were two things that made this easy. First, that she had unshakeable faith in Sae's driver not taking any sudden turns, and second: that there was nothing like the look on Sae's face when she leaned to kiss the thick head where it edged out between her fingers, eyes up and lips parted. That initial contact was something to savor, and a sweep of her tongue did just that, drawing out a choked noise from her lover above.

"I'll get you wet," Sadayo breathed, sliding her grip down to the base of the strap, "and then you can fuck me until there's no question I'm yours."

Sae growled, exposing the full length of her fangs. "You will get punished if you keep teasing me."

Empty threat or not, the image sent a spiral of heat between Sadayo's thighs, tight and twisting. She drew in a shaky breath, then traced her tongue from head to base, kissing her way back along the same slick line. The first few inches were easy to take in her mouth—she had practice—but the toy was thick enough that the rest needed a careful balance of relaxation and rhythm.

She had managed halfway when one of Sae's hands slipped into her hair. There was no demanding grip, only pressure high against the nape of her neck, but Sadayo moaned around the shaft between her lips anyway. The answer was a more subdued sound from Sae, but a sound nonetheless, feeding off the visual as Sadayo's head rose and fell, hands framing her hips to keep steady.

" _ Sadayo _ ." There it was, that insistence, need bleeding through. "How are you so gorgeous?"

She could suck Sae off without so much as a blush, but the compliment made her entire face ache with sudden color. It was almost enough to make her choke, but Sadayo recovered with a hum and went down even further, the tip of her nose touching Sae's zipper. She held herself there, sinking into the feeling of having Sae so deep inside her. Her throat tightened, slackened, tightened again—breath fighting reflex.

From this close, the scent of the other woman's arousal was unmistakable, a clinging heat just out of reach.

With a gasp, Sadayo pulled back, clear threads clinging from her lips to the head of Sae's cock. She broke them with another kiss, panting to draw oxygen back into her lungs, and was about to slip back down when Sae's hand abandoned the back of Sadayo's head to cup her chin instead, tilting it up. Her lips felt full, face flushed, but it was nothing compared to the ardent red of Sae's eyes, starved and sated all at once.

"Come here."

The order was accompanied by a firm tug, and Sadayo found herself in Sae's lap before the movement even registered. She grasped for purchase, fingers ensnaring the other woman's coat as her knees splayed wide, silicone pressing firm against her stomach. 

Sae's other hand went down between their bodies, seizing the silver buckle of her belt. "Arms behind your back."

Sadayo put two and two together and shifted to obey, knees pressing down against warm leather. The smooth coil of the belt against her wrists was identical in texture but cool to the touch, woven in tighter and tighter loops until Sae slipped the slack back through to lock it in place. She was bound up to the elbow, and a cursory tug proved there was no easy way out—not that she wanted one.

"Too tight?" Sae asked, stroking a triangle of skin between two of the loops, right along the veins in Sadayo's wrist. 

"N-no." She couldn't help the tremor in her voice, not after everything that had led up to this moment, raw desire soaking the inside of her thighs. " _ Sae _ ."

"I'm not going to make you wait any longer," the other woman declared, hands claiming Sadayo's hips in a firm hold, "not when you've been so good tonight."

The praise blotted out any other thought but having Sae deep as she could go, but thankfully her lover was of the same mind. Sadayo moaned as she was guided up and against the toy; spread wide and then stretched, filled as the mercy of gravity made her take everything. It took a moment for the sensation to settle, but Sae stayed perfectly still until Sadayo found her breath again in shaking gasps.

From this close, the weight of Sae's gaze was dizzying. Sadayo knew she could fall right into those eyes, that they could claim her to the soul with a blink, but her lover always held back. Yet the fantasy was enough to spur her to action, rising up a few inches before sinking down with a whimper of delight. Sae encouraged the motion, guiding with her hands rather than her hips; both at once would force a conclusion, too fast to be satisfying.

"Fuck, you feel incredible," Sadayo whispered, every slow stroke intensified by Sae's unblinking stare, the belt pulling tight. "When you have me like this, I never want you to stop."

Sae's fingers gripped harder, almost bruising. It was a subtle tell, but a tell nonetheless, and Sadayo reveled in every sign of the other woman's control wearing thin. She slowly built the pace between them, desire chasing friction and burning white-hot. The heat spread through her until she was sure it had to be spilling through to Sae's clothes, stirring blood long still. 

Every time she thought she might lose her balance, Sae was there to keep her upright. The pressure was just enough to tilt Sadayo's hips, letting Sae push deep enough that she trembled on the edge of too much. Yet whenever it happened and a ragged moan slipped her lips, the flash of hunger on Sae's face was brief but unmistakable.

"I know that look." It was getting hard to put words together, the haze of pleasure trying to draw her under, but Sadayo was nothing if not stubborn. "You want to overwhelm me. To put every thought out of my head except you."

Sae's jaw flexed, the muscle there taut as a tightrope. "What I want and what I should do are very different things."

"You've never hurt me," Sadayo countered breathlessly, "not once. Put your fangs in me, Sae. Do everything you're burning to do."

_ Burning _ was the only word for the conflict twisting like agony in the tension of Sae's mouth, almost enough to make herself bleed. "What I want is for you to still love me after I'm done."

The confession made Sadayo stop halfway, resisting the quiver in her legs to wrangle back a fraction of control. "I will. Sae, I always will."

"You can't be sure of that," her lover growled back.

Would that she had her hands free for an instant, enough to cup Sae's face and force their eyes to meet. Sadayo settled for leaning close enough that Sae could only deny her by looking away, and that denial never came.

"Yes, I can be, because I trust you." Sadayo smiled. "And I know you'd never violate that trust, not on purpose."

Sae's arms slid closer around her, less of a hold and more of an embrace. "If I took your mind, you wouldn't be  _ able _ to resist. Do you understand?"

She did, absolutely—that was part of why she wanted it so much, a release of control that anxiety or fear couldn't shatter. "Did you hear my heart beat faster when you asked that question?"

"That..." Sae cleared her throat; unnecessary, a deflection. "That could mean a hundred things."

"You know exactly what it means." Sadayo offered a kiss, teased her tongue across the sharp tip of each fang until Sae's jaw went slack. "You have my permission, Sae. What are you going to do with it?"

The other woman was coiled under her like a caged beast, and for a moment, Sadayo thought the leap for freedom wouldn't come.

Then her world spun, balance instantly undone as Sae flipped her over onto her back, splayed out across the length of the seat. She moaned as the toy almost slipped out of her, only to cry out when Sae brought their bodies together again with a rough thrust. Cool hands hooked around her thighs, forcing them up, higher until both of her knees were draped over Sae's shoulders, heels dangling helplessly from her feet.

"Bare your throat," Sae snarled, and the order sent a burst of eager bliss through Sadayo's every nerve.

Her obedience was rewarded with a messy kiss against her pulse, fangs scraping skin before Sae bit deep. The pain was sharp but brief, like a pair of needles piercing her through. Sadayo forgot the feeling entirely when Sae's hips began to move, driving every inch of silicone as far as it could go. It was a relentless rhythm, far faster than when Sadayo had been in her lap, wearing her down to a body that could only gasp and whimper.

With the belt binding both arms and Sae's weight keeping her legs in place, she was pinned against the seat. Any reflexive struggle was stifled by her throat between Sae's teeth, pleasure electrifying her with every hot drop of blood that dripped free down oversensitive skin. Everything was raw, wicked impulse—clenching around Sae's shaft, begging in shattered syllables, arching her back to get that much more friction.

Orgasm was almost an afterthought; it simply happened before Sadayo could comprehend the whole of it, thrown over the edge and dashed into the waves beneath. She might have screamed if she had the breath, but every little animal sound that escaped was answered by a growl from Sae and the harsh pump of her hips. 

The world spun red and black, but before the blur could overtake Sadayo completely, Sae's fangs slipped free. Her mouth was smeared crimson, a solid drop of blood clinging to the full shape of her lips, and the white of her eyes was gone, drenched dark with power.

Something nudged at Sadayo's mind. That was the only way she could describe it, like the back of a hand on her forehead, checking for fever. Breathless in the afterglow, her thoughts knit together slowly, but with the realization came an instant answer: "...please,  _ yes _ ."

Then she was floating, like Sae had just lowered her into a warm bath, heavy with perfume and comfort. Her limbs went slack, and the reward for such open submission was an intoxicating dose of pleasure. She felt her body react distantly, but beyond reflex, every single part of herself was under Sae's control.

A pale hand shifted under her back and worked the buckle locking her wrists open. The leather gave and Sadayo gave with it, happily adrift as Sae's fingers massaged up and down her arms, testing temperature and feeling.

"You're really not afraid," she heard her lover murmur, although  _ hear _ wasn't quite what it felt like when Sae's voice echoed through her head, consuming her senses with every syllable. It was true possession, as if she was held in the palm of the other woman's hand. "Look at me."

Sadayo's eyes snapped up to meet Sae's hypnotic stare, a smile drawn to her lips. Why wouldn't she smile, when looking at Sae was such a sublime pleasure, when she there was nothing to feel other than indulgence and joy?

The veil fell away for a moment, Sae's expression turning more serious, and Sadayo shivered as the sensations in her body reordered themselves—the cooling leather against her back, sticky arousal spread across her skin, the smooth linen of Sae's trousers diverting to firm silicone. 

"I want to have you again," Sae whispered, but the supernatural command in her voice was muted, its influence leashed. "While you're under. Do you want that too, Sadayo?"

Laughter left her lips before she could stop the sound, endorphins bubbling up through her lungs. "Fuck yes. I'll remember it, right? It won't go away?"

A gentle hand cradled her jaw, right above the puncture marks from Sae's fangs. "I'll make sure you remember."

Sadayo was drawn back into the haze between blinks, warm and content as she offered up her wrist to Sae's mouth. There was no thought tied to the movement, just the bone-deep knowledge that it was what she was expected to do. Sae kissed the delicate skin at the base of her palm, then drew her tongue along the tracery of veins just below. 

It was like a splash of heat against Sadayo's skin. Usually Sae's lips and tongue were pleasantly cool, making her shiver, but the other woman was freshly fed and almost human to the touch. Yet there was no humanity in the fangs that pierced her wrist, despite the careful way they sank inside, just enough to draw blood. Sae lapped in slow strokes at every drop that spilled forth, finding a matching rhythm with her hips.

Unlike the first time, with all its delightfully cruel demands, Sae moved inside Sadayo with no intention but affection. It spread through her like liquid gold, raw bliss answering every deep, measured thrust. The only thing anchoring her was the solid press of Sae's teeth, a tender glimmer of pain that made each pulse of pleasure so much sweeter.

Release wasn't in question when Sae pushed into her like a relentless tide; it was only a matter of when she'd be given permission. There was no way to ask when her mouth, her throat, her very breath was under Sae's command, leaving Sadayo with no choice but to  _ feel _ . Time was meaningless when she couldn't keep track, every thought drawn like a magnet to the woman above her.

Sae's fangs withdrew, a tender kiss sealing the marks in Sadayo's wrist. When Sae leaned down to kiss her on the mouth instead, Sadayo welcomed it as if she had no other purpose, like the entire world lay between the other woman's lips. They kissed until she was permitted to gasp and whine, so utterly lost to pleasure Sadayo wasn't sure she'd ever felt anything else.

Then two things happened, just shy of simultaneous: Sae commanded her to come, and the enthralling fog over Sadayo's mind lifted. In jilted unison, the freedom to move and breathe and cry out met an irresistible order to let all the bliss building inside her body spill free. Sadayo thrashed, heels digging roughly into Sae's back, caught between begging and unbridled relief, broken curses and the single beloved syllable of the other woman's name.

It was a steady rising, but an uneven collapse because Sae continued to move inside her, refusing to let the high of the moment completely fade. Sadayo was about to moan that she was finished, that she could barely take anymore, when she realized Sae was breathing hard against the curve of her neck.  _ Breathing _ .

Then Sae's hips jerked, eyes falling half-lidded, and a sound of desperate relief wrenched from deep in her throat. Sadayo pushed aside her shock and slipped her arms around Sae's shoulders to keep her close, ignoring the strain in her hips--this would be worth the aspirin and attempts at yoga in the morning later. 

"Hey, you with me?" Sadayo asked, even though her voice was wrecked, crushed low in her throat like cloves and smoke. "Did that feel good?"

Sae's eyes snapped open, face adrift in confusion before she pressed a hand to her own chest, staying braced above Sadayo with her other arm. "My heart. It aches."

The ache was a solid beat, steady enough for Sadayo to feel when her fingers laced over where Sae's trembled. "Wow. That was one hell of an orgasm."

Even more surprising, Sae blushed, although the change in pallor was far less than it would have been for anyone else. "It's because of how much I drained you. Which means I need to get you home before you pass out."

She was a bit dizzy, now that every single happy chemical in her brain had stopped firing off at once. "No complaints here. Totally justified."

It was with obvious reluctance that Sae eased the toy out of her, and the other woman made only a cursory attempt at zipping herself back up. All of her efforts went to cradling Sadayo in her lap, letting weak knees and tender hands rest, nestled in the open cradle of Sae's jacket, the lining warm soft with retained heat.

"I didn't even touch you," Sadayo mumbled into the collar of Sae's shirt, "and that was still enough?"

"With your blood on my lips and your mind in my hands?" Sae smiled, small and sheepish, but genuine. "I would have been surprised if I  _ didn't _ come. The friction was a bonus."

Sadayo hid a grin in the curve of Sae's neck, even more pleased that she'd let the other woman enthrall her. Getting an absolutely soul-shaking orgasm for herself certainly didn't hurt, but it was a lot harder for Sae to let go. "It was a lot more than friction. You nearly had me bent in half."

Sae let out an embarrassed rumble. "I thought you enjoyed that."

"I do!" Sadayo laughed, tilting up her head to kiss the edge of Sae's mouth. "But I'm also going to tease you until you can't blush anymore."

Unfortunately, she was too tired for any of her better jokes, but wrapped up in Sae's embrace as the driver turned towards home, it was difficult to see the downside. Sadayo drifted in and out until the car went still, but her first attempt to sit up was an fumbling failure.

"No, no, I have you," Sae gently chided.

She relaxed with a sigh, and Sae stripped off her jacket completely before draping it around Sadayo's body, covering the bare line of her thighs. "I'm not that cold, you know."

"You will be when I carry you outside," Sae replied, scooping Sadayo into her arms with ease as the lock on the door popped open. "And I mean this with all the affection in the world, but you look like someone just tried to murder you. Our neighbors are distant, but they still might worry if they see the wrong thing."

Sae bit her lip, suddenly flustered. Of course it had to look that way—dried blood on her throat and wrist, dress torn open, unable to walk—so she buried even deeper into Sae's embrace and the cloak of the jacket as the night air spilled into the car. Sadayo caught a glimpse of the stars overhead, but everything else was Sae; her perfume, her skin, her unyielding strength.

The walk to the apartment was short, the elevator mercifully empty. With a thin hold on consciousness, Sadayo cobbled together a plan involving as much orange juice and salmon as she could fit into her body the next morning, which definitely counted as brunch if it was prepared right. Sae would have to sleep with the sunrise, and she didn't want her lover waking up worried about the blood loss.

She expected to be lovingly placed on the sheets and pass out, only for the sound of running water to spark a glimmer of awareness. Yet the white noise of the bath was so soothing, Sadayo was still fitting her words together when Sae lowered her down into porcelain and steam, the remnants of her dress immediately soaked through.

"I'm such a mess," Sadayo groused.

"You're perfect," Sae countered, kneeling down by the edge of the bath to search for the zipper at Sadayo's back. After a few failed attempts, she simply ripped the rest open. "Sorry."

Sadayo made a vague wave through the water. "It was already done for, babe. But you're getting your shirt wet..."

Sae raised a brow. "Don't you like me wet?"

The unexpected joke startled a laugh from Sadayo's lungs, so sudden that she ended up coughing until her face burned. Sae's palm rubbed against her back until she could breathe right again, but Sadayo cast a flustered look her way. "You're not allowed to suddenly have a sense of humor when I'm this tired."

"So noted," Sae said, not bothering to hide her amusement. "Are you all right?"

Beyond full-body exhaustion, she was fine, but that didn't mean saying no to a little pampering. "Help me wash my hair? Actually, my everything."

When Sae stood up, Sadayo expected it was to find some soap and a towel, but she was treated to the sight of her lover stripping down to nothing at all. Hints of the massive tattoo inked into Sae's back was hinted at around her ribs and hips in curves of golden petals and sharp, black thorns. She had kissed along those lines and colors so many times, tempted more than once to get a piece that matched.

Sae had promised to pay for it if Sadayo kept one design in mind for five years, which was both very logical and vaguely annoying, considering that Sae's body wouldn't change one bit in half a decade. Although, technically, there was a solution for that too.

Sadayo reflexively reached up to the faint punctures on her neck, a touch tender but no longer bleeding. She wasn't planning on dying  _ yet _ , but it would be a lie to say the thought hadn't crossed her mind, considering she'd get right back up again.

She set her musing aside as Sae slipped into the bath behind her, the brief contact between their bodies provoking a shiver. The other woman had already cooled down considerably, but the water was hot, making for a pleasant equilibrium.

Pale arms slipped around Sadayo's stomach, and she leaned back against Sae's shoulder, parting her knees just enough to touch the inside of each thigh. "Hey."

"Hey," Sae whispered, then pressed a kiss to the top of her hair. "I promise I'll help you clean up, but it's nice to hold you too."

Most of the blood had already washed away anyway, spiraling through the water between Sadayo's feet in slow ribbons of color. "You can hold me as long as you want. Although I might fall asleep on you."

"Rest well deserved." Slender fingers drew a meaningless but comforting pattern up and down her stomach. "Do you want to go back to the club another night?"

Sadayo's eyes were already closed, but she mumbled her surprise. "You'd be okay with that? After everything with Mitsuru?"

"I will endeavor to control myself a little better next time," Sae said, not quite rueful, "at least, until you and I are alone again."

The idea of Sae keeping her jealousy under wraps until they were back home--or in the car--and then unleashing it in private made Sadayo tighten around nothing, suddenly reminded of how deep the other woman had been inside her. Sae's soft growl, just shy of her ear, made it clear the reaction wasn't missed.

"It's a date," Sae whispered, fangs scraping an invisible line down Sadayo's throat, there and gone again. "Now sleep. You'll wake up with everything as it should be in the morning."

She knew what that meant: cleaned up and tucked into Sae's wonderful bed full of expensive pillows, a phone and credit card on the bedside table so she could have anything she needed in daylight hours. That Sae worked so hard to take care of her even while dead to the world was one of many reasons Sadayo had no doubts the other woman was the one--love was invested in her every action.

During all the years she worked half to death as a maid--and nearly twice over as a teacher--Sadayo never imagined that she would have this kind of happiness, gifted like a piece of eternity.

"Sae," she said gently, cherishing the name on her tongue.

The hand along Sadayo's stomach stilled, turning in against her, protective. "Yes?" 

"You mean everything to me." Sadayo smiled, shoulders relaxing as slumber's dark embrace took a firmer hold. "Just wanted you to know."

Sae's answer was only her name, whispered over and over like a chorus. It was the affectionate song that carried Sadayo into a wealth of dreams, memories of the evening splintering and connecting in new and novel ways. Some were more fantastical than others, dancing from the romantic to exercises in undiluted lust, but each one was connected by a rich red thread, beautiful and undeniable as the blood shared between them.

—


End file.
